


Betrothal In A Nutshell

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Prince Yuri is certain that the girl whom he is betrothed to is an imposter so his mother, Queen Yoko, devises a plan to prove Princess Serena's identity.





	Betrothal In A Nutshell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's Day exchange fic for @JustAnotherOtakuArtist (tumblr)

   “Mother!” Prince Yuri exclaimed, as his hands flapped about in utter disbelief over what had unravelled just mere moments ago. “I refuse to believe that thing of a girl is a princess!”

   “Yuri!” gasped Queen Yoko. “That is no way to talk of your betrothed.”

   “I refuse.” Yuri said, lifting his chin and brow indignantly and stamping his foot. “You cannot make me marry that heathen woman.”

   His mother glowered. She was uncertain of where she had gone wrong, either in raising her darling Prince Yuri or in introducing him to his fiancé. It couldn’t be the former, surely, not when he was – usually – such a gentleman and his elder brothers had no such personality problems.

Really, the origin of this problem could be traced back to the fact of the notion was it was the spoilt and entitled fourth princeling of a royal family turn to be married off. Due to his nature, something a touch twisted and very finicky, he had high expectations of the woman whom he would be married to and thus far, had been unable to find such a woman. Each woman he was presented with, he wrote off as too fat or too thin, too tall or too short and so on and so forth.

   Thus, he told his exasperated parents that he would only marry if they could find someone with skin of luminous moonlight, eyes which were as green as farmland in spring, and hair as soft as the petals of the beloved flowers that he tended to in his private and most royal greenhouse. He desired a woman as firm as oak and as graceful as elm. And so, his parents endeavoured to find such a fanciful woman of good background and, thus, Queen Yoko and King Yusho were quite certain that they found a girl in the young Princess Serena from the faraway kingdom of En Moonlight.

   She who was exactly as their fourth child described. She had hair the colour of violets, just like the pedigree of plants whom Prince Yuri adored. She had eyes of verdant green, like a jungle and a pale complexion befitting of that of the moon’s surface, but far smoother. She was deft and swift, and they were confident their son would become enamoured with her upon meeting.

   That was not what had happened. Not even in the slightest.

   Mere moments of ago was when such a meeting was supposed to have occurred. And when such a meeting did occur, it was not a meeting of smouldering facial expressions and polite laughter. They had met, instead of with an explosive flirting, but with an explosive rivalry. Their personalities immediately grated and grinded against one another; locking each other in argumentative verbal spars which even escalated into physical ones too. Princess Serena, who despite her elegant garb, was quick to prove herself as firm as oak and graceful as elm when she was able to take Prince Yuri’s arm and all but break it in a matter of seconds.

   It was only when the Prince’s consorts stepped in, did Princess Serena release her betrothed from such a grip. And from there, the jester Dennis was able to diffuse the situation by distracting Princess Serena with jokes and the bodyguard Sora was able to remove Prince Yuri from the situation, bringing him to a powder room where he could reconvene with his mother.

   “I refuse to marry that hellion girl. She is a spawn of the underworld.” Prince Yuri snarled.

   “As your mother and as the Queen, you will do such a thing.” Queen Yoko stared down her son. “I am certain that such a girl is perfect for you. I consulted the finest soothsayers in the world, and we are all certain that girl is the best fit based on that which you asked for, my darling boy.”

   “Your soothsayers must be wrong then. I could never be compatible with such a scoundrel of a woman.” Prince Yuri said.

   “I disagree and you will be married to this woman or so help me, Yuri, darling.” Queen Yoko growled.

   Outside the powder room, Sora grew uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help but pipe up. So, he swung in and took the chewed candy from his mouth. He sighed.

   “What if we something has gone wrong… regarding Princess Serena, your highnesses…” he drawled, uncomfortable.

   Both Prince Yuri and Queen Yoko glared at him and he took another breath.

   “I don’t doubt the soothsayers; that stuff’s above my head and I don’t know much about love or princesses, but, like I do know security detail and let me just say, those girls – the ones who came with Princess Serena, uh, Gloria, Grace – they don’t exactly scream “bodyguard” to me.” rambled Sora.

   “Get to the thick of it, Sora.” Prince Yuri spat.

    “So, not to posit something’s gone wrong but it is possible we have the wrong girl and the real Princess Serena has somehow been intercepted and we have a fake in our midst.” Sora said.

   Prince Yuri’s eyes widened whilst his mother’s narrowed.

   “That is exactly what must have happened!” Prince Yuri exclaimed, vibrating with excitement. “We clearly have a fake in our midst. Somewhere, somehow, the real Princess Serena is waiting for me and that rapscallion in our drawing room is a fake! It’s all so clear to me now.”

   “Sora.” Queen Yoko said, her voice as sharp as the edge of a blade. “That is the real Princess Serena. This is all poppycock.”

   “No, no its not.” Prince Yuri argued.

   “Then let’s test this ridiculous theory of yours, then. I believe you will find that is, beyond doubt, the real Princess Serena.” Queen Yoko said.

   “But, um, how do you think we should do such a thing, your majesty?” Sora asked.

   Queen Yoko’s brow drew in, knitted together and she then glanced at her son. An idea struck her. She smiled cattishly.

   “I have an idea, one which will very much satisfy you, my dear son.” Queen Yoko drawled.

   “Elucidate me, mother.” Prince Yuri hissed.

   “All we require is a peanut shell and with that, we can deduce if Princess Serena is indeed of noble blood or not.” Queen Yoko said.

   “A peanut shell?” Prince Yuri echoed, incredulous.

   “Surely you keep peanuts in that little greenhouse of yours, Yuri.” Queen Yoko said.

   “I mean, I do. And I wouldn’t call it “little”, Mother. My greenhouse is quite expansive, you would find if you paid attention to me just as much as you paid attention to your golden boy, my elder brother Yuya.” Yuri sniped.

   “Oh hush, I love all my boys equally.” Queen Yoko insisted.

   “Some more equally than others.” mumbled Prince Yuri under his breath.

   Queen Yoko, unimpressed, clasped her hands together and frowned. “Back to the matter at hand, my darling and handsome son. I still require that peanut shell, my dear.”

   “Very well then. I will go to the greenhouse and acquire one.” Prince Yuri sighed.

   “After that, you will hide the peanut shell in Princess Serena’s sleeping quarters. we will put Princess Serena to the test. If she can feel the peanut shell in her bed, beneath her mattress, then that will prove her noble worth. After all, even the most hardened, warrior princess will be susceptible to this trick.” Queen Yoko said.

   “I see.” Prince Yuri’s eyes shone cattishly. “And, if she is not of noble blood, then she will not feel such an inconsequential thing. Very well then, consider it done Mother. Thank you for your insight.”

   “Your welcome.” Queen Yoko replied.

   With that, Prince Yuri was dismissed. He grabbed Sora and then made a beeline for his greenhouse. As he had mentioned before, his greenhouse truly was quite expansive. The glass panes it was composed of were able to contain what was, essentially, a foreign jungle. Prince Yuri had an affinity for the foreign and poisonous so, entering was something for the brave of heart. Even his dear companion Sora trod uncertainly within the greenhouse which was set up like a maze and yet, Prince Yuri kept his shoulders back and had an air of confidence as he navigated his greenhouse.

   It seemed strange to Sora that Prince Yuri would even have peanuts in his greenhouse. After all, they just passed by all manner of the strange and grotesque. Something like a peanut bush seemed far too mundane for Prince Yuri’s interests. Though, peanuts were a common allergy and one which could lead to fatalities in the worst-case scenario so Sora supposed he could understand why Prince Yuri would have such a plant.

   Though, his peanut bush truly was quite neglected. It was small and uncared for. Cared enough for it to survive, but Prince Yuri held it in disdain as he plucked a single peanut from its entanglements. He inspected it then passed it to Sora who sighed and cracked it open for him.

   “Want the nuts?” Sora asked.

   “No, you have them, thank you.” Prince Yuri replied.

   “Yum, thanks.” Sora said as he popped the two nuts in his mouth.

   He handed back the shell to Prince Yuri who was, once more, in a hurry to get where he was going. He was beginning to formulate a plan to ensure that he would not have to be married to that brute of a woman. He would simply have to interfere with his mother’s inane plan to prove the worth of the girl to him and it ought to be easy enough. After all, she was their guest and therefore deserved nothing but their utmost luxury.

   Soon, Prince Yuri and Sora returned to the drawing room of the castle. He smiled, ominously, in the hallway with Sora standing guard. Dennis, inside, breathed a sigh of relief and ceased his juggling.

   “Thank goodness, you’re back. I am completely out of ideas for entertaining your betrothed, Prince Yuri.” he sighed.

   Prince Yuri pulled Dennis aside, rather than continue the conversation. Sora replaced Prince Yuri’s stance in the hallway.

   “I need you and Sora to do a little favour for me.” Prince Yuri said.

   “Oh, uh, sure.” Dennis said. “What is it?”

   “I need you to hide this peanut shell in Princess Serena’s bed. And, speaking of her bed, I need you both to put as many mattresses and linen and sheets and pillows on it as physically possible. After all, our guest deserves to be comfortable.” Prince Yuri said.

   “On it, boss.” Sora said.

   “Wh-Wh-What?” stammered Dennis.

   “It’s a long story.” Sora sighed.

   “Now run along you two. I will… keep Princess Serena distracted in the meanwhile.” Prince Yuri said.

   “Very well then.” Dennis said with a curling curtsey.

   With that, Sora and Dennis were dismissed. They scurried off quickly and Prince Yuri waltzed into the drawing room. He had his shoulders back, chin up, and not even the slightest inkling of a plan in mind. Well, he knew the outcome of what he wanted. He didn’t want a broken arm and he didn’t want Princess Serena to catch onto the subterfuge that was going on in her private quarters.

   The moment that Prince Yuri entered the room, officially, Prince Serena’s ears pricked up. She crossed her arms, the bodice of her dress shimmered as she moved petulantly, and she frowned. Prince Yuri immediately went onto his hackles. Though she was dressed finely, he knew better than underestimating her. Underestimating her previously had caused her to lock onto his physical weakness and crown herself as dominant between them. Prince Yuri most certainly did not want a repeat of that.

   “Back for round two? Or perhaps mummy’s told you to play nice with me or else your royal behind will get quite the spanking.” Princess Serena taunted.

   “No, no, it’s nothing like that.” Prince Yuri replied.

   Princess Serena pouted. Tutted. She absolutely did not believe Prince Yuri and that left a sour taste in his mind. But her demeanour softened. She huffed and let her arms fall back to her side.

   “So, like, what are you here for?” Princess Serena asked. “You sent your jester away and now I’m bored. And you’re no fun. I have no idea how we’re going to make this relationship work.”

   Prince Yuri was genuinely reviled by such a statement. _What an impudent girl_ , he found himself thinking in the utmost disdain. All whilst becoming more and more certain she was some imposter fiendishly after his life or his wealth. His brows knitted together as he locked his heart – and slightly more importantly, his mouth – up tight.

   Princess Serena huffed and sighed, even kicked her foot, her dress rippling. “The silent treatment, huh?”

   Prince Yuri’s ears pricked at that. That wasn’t his intention but letting her project whatever she wished onto his completely and totally guarded self. Actually, keeping his mouth shut for as long as possible to sate Princess Serena’s social needs seemed like a good plan. But, having no plan, all plans seemed like good plans at this point. Still, he would keep his options open based on whatever she said.

   “Like, I get it.” she said, voice heavy like a stone. “I was… rude.”

   “Rude?!” Prince Yuri scoffed, unable to help himself. “You very much endangered me with your inexcusable, ruffian behaviour!”

   “Yeah, and I’m sorry about that. I’m not… I’m not good with people.” she confessed.

   Princess Serena kicked her foot again. Her brows knitted together, and her gaze began to drill into the stone underfoot. She pouted. And, Prince Yuri may not want to admit this, but she actually looked quite adorable in her petulance. It was strange, but it seemed like it was coming from a place of awkward sincerity.

   Not that Prince Yuri would believe such a thing when he was still of the utmost certainty that the woman before him was some sort of ill-intentioned fiend.

   “I wasn’t really… brought up to behave, I guess, you would say… Like, I’m very…” She made an odd hand gesture which seemed borne of frustration. “I’m very socially stunted. Awkward? Yeah. Something like that. I know it’s rude and I shouldn’t have done it, but I was kind of scared. Like, you’re some strange man and now we’re supposed to get shacked up together or something. I was worried if I didn’t, like, prove myself as dominate or something, you would take that as your invitation to walk all over me in this marriage and there is no way in Hell, I’m going to let that happen. I’m the strongest swordswoman you’ll find anywhere, I swear.”

   There were two parts of her rambling that Prince Yuri found fascinating. The first was her making reference to being socially stunted. He didn’t want, to but he could emphasise with that. He had grown up quite lonely; feeling lesser than his elder brothers and always trying to find some way out of their shadow but mostly failing to. As such, he had always felt starving for praise and validation, but he never got to eat his fill of such things unlike his gluttonous brothers. Not to mention, his keen intellect had often made peers feel lesser to him and that indignation at being obviously inferior had made Prince Yuri more enemies than friends. So, against his will, Prince Yuri could, perhaps, understand Princess Serena in this element despite his suspicions of her.

   The other thing which piqued his interest was Princess Serena having made mention of her being a swordswoman. That very much intrigued Prince Yuri as fencing was one of his hobbies. He would call himself the fiercest and well-versed in the sport amongst his brothers. He was easily the most blood-thirsty of them and Princess Serena had already severely proven such a streak in herself, so he was intrigued. He quirked a brow at her mention of it.

   “Very well then,” Prince Yuri began diplomatically, assuring himself this was okay because it was to be done in the guise of good will and not good will itself, “then let’s put this evening’s past encounter behind us. So, en Garde.”

   “En Garde?” echoed Princess Serena, confused.

   “Yes. I desire to duel you. I believe that will be the easiest way for us to, er, get to know one another. After all, since you’ve voiced your true intentions, you must be interested in making this arranged marriage work.” Prince Yuri said, his voice laced with dulcet, poisonous lies as he had already made his plans to sabotage this ill-fated union.

   Princess Serena smiled. “Very well then, princey-pooh, let’s do this.” she said with her hands on her hips.

   With that, Prince Yuri made the decision to lead Princess Serena away from the drawing room – and her private quarters which were still, hopefully, under reconstruction – and towards somewhere she may be permitted to be rowdy. Princess Serena, not realising this invitation was duplicitous, took it in heart and decided to latch onto Prince Yuri as he led her through the halls. It was strange, but her touch made Prince Yuri feel prickly and warm. He told himself that this was his intuition affirming that her presence was supposed to be a negative thing in his life, even if this feeling made his heart feel light and fluttery. All whilst Gloria and Grace Tyler, the body guards, watched on from a reasonable but protective distance.

   Whilst Prince Yuri took Princess Serena in one direction, his own consorts were far further along in a completely opposite direction. Their endeavour to fulfil Prince Yuri’s request had them dashing and darting from the guest rooms to the linen closets and back again. In the time that they had, which they feared were much, they were more than able to transform the royal guest quarters from ample to beyond luxury and straight into the territory of the gauche and absurd.

   The guest quarters, and there were quite some prepared rooms given that this was a castle, had been luxuriantly decorated for the leisure of their guests. Though, admittedly, guests were few and far between and the young Princess Serena had been their first in some time. And her bedroom which had been prepared had been spruced up to make a good impression upon her as she had come with the intent of becoming a bride, after all. A good impression was necessary, but she hadn’t been shown her room and now that Sora and Dennis were through with all but thrashing it, they had no idea what her impression of it would be.

   Especially now that they had stringently obeyed their instructions. The already opulent room had been plied higher still with mattresses and pillows and silks of every kind. Before, it had been handsome and now it was something else entirely.

   But in Sora and Dennis’ endeavour, they had roused the attentions and suspicions of the other princes; Prince Yuri’s elder brothers. They curious as to what was going on, especially since Sora and Dennis had taken to guarding the entrance to Princess Serena’s guest bedroom, but they were assured that nothing of ill-intent was happening. Though, the three young gentleman all sincerely and severely doubted that but, Dennis and Sora were tough on them. Immoveable, really so Princes Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo were given no choice but to move on when they were unable to get Prince Yuri’s consorts to budge in their duties. They were, however, told that all would be revealed come morning and that was not exactly promising but they had little choice in the matter.

   Meanwhile, on all but arrival, Prince Yuri and Princess Serena locked themselves into games of friendly sparring. Though, friendly might be the wrong word as both heirs were very vicious in their attack upon the other – all supposedly in good nature. Still, it was strangely encouraging to both of them in the progression of their relationship to see how they looked, glistening with sweat, cunning in their eyes, and a rapier in their hands.

   Princess Serena found the matches thrilling. Prince Yuri kept her on her toes and posed a challenge the likes of which she had never encountered before. He was sly and unafraid of playing dirty; something she didn’t want to encourage but it was completely different from the masterful and respectful duels of those in her court. Those who could not risk sullying the match due to their station. Here, in a foreign chamber to duel, Princess Serena was not deprived of such mars. It was exhilarating.

   As for Prince Yuri, he would would deny all such allegations that he was enjoying the matches with Princess Serena and therefore bonding with her which was positive. Despite his more underhanded tactics. Prince Yuri would prefer to believe that he was studying the minx before him for her weaknesses in her swordplay as he was still deludedly convinced that she was some imposter.

   For the most part, Prince Yuri and Princess Serena were evenly matched in talent and in strength. Such realisation was peculiar within the context of their back-and-forth exchanges given that Prince Yuri did not duel honourably, unlike Princess Serena. Still, it stoked a personal fascination between them which soon culminated in a heated moment underpinned by Princess Serena’s sharp actions.

   It was she who prevailed. Prince Yuri would call it luck, but Princess Serena would call it skill. But, somehow, Princess Serena was able to top Prince Yuri and his dirty deeds. It was she who had him at the end of her rapier; not the other way around. And so, Prince Yuri looked up at the girl, a playful snarl on his lips. He was intrigued as he riffled through the memories so quick and formless that it was difficult to discern why he was on his ass at all and why it was she who had the tip of her weapon beneath his chin. So close and so tactful.

   “One point.” she said.

   Her eyes, as they looked down on him, sizing him up, were a sharp and verdant green. They were alluring in their smugness. But Prince Yuri could only click his tongue. His demeanour impressed, but ultimately petulant.

   “Very well,” he huffed with half a shrug, “you have me trounced, for today anyway, darling.”

   “You wag your tongue too much.” Princess Serena replied.

   “Now, would you do me the honour of allowing me to get to my feet?” Prince Yuri asked.

   “Of course.”

   Princess Serena sheathed her rapier and extended her hand. Prince Yuri hesitated but he figured it would be gauche, and therefore detrimental to his ulterior motives, if he slapped her hand away like he so very much desired to. So, his hand slotted into hers and he was surprised by how soft her palms were and how delicate her fingers were. However, any illusions of glamourous, princess-like qualities that Prince Yuri may or may not have suddenly acquired in that moment were ruthlessly dashed. Princess Serena uncouthly yanked Prince Yuri to his feet and sent him stumbling.

   He huffed as he tugged on his jacket, adjusting himself and swatting at dust. He looked over his shoulder and pouted.

   “I think we ought to retire for the night.” he said. He hoped that Dennis and Sora had had sufficient time to improve Princess Serena’s private quarters for the sake of his mother’s inane game.

   “We?” Prince Serena echoed, incredulous as a playfully scandalised look crossed her face. “As in you and me? Together? In one bed?”

   “Wh-What? No. That’s not what I meant, and you know it. Cease putting words in my mouth.” Prince Yuri stammered, completely thrown off-kilter by Princess Serena’s flirtations.

   “I know, Yuri, I’m just teasing. Very well, have me shown to my room.” Princess Serena said.

   Prince Yuri scowled and glowered at her familiarity of him but obliged reluctantly. So, he returned her to the west wing of the castle which was designated for living spaces. And as they walked together, Princess Serena had her consorts, Gloria and Grace, fetch her things from the drawing room so she may change into her pyjamas, as well as use her own pillow which was far more appealing to her than using some strange and foreign pillow.

   Of course, once Princess Serena got to her room, she realised that having to deal with a pillow which simply just ‘wasn’t right’ was going to be the least of her problems. Really, she should have known something was amiss because Dennis and Sora – her betrothed’s consorts – had practically jumped out of their skins upon seeing her and Prince Yuri.

   “We hope the accommodations are too your liking, our lady.” Dennis said with a sweeping hand gesture as he permitted entrance into the room.

  “Is everything good?” whispered Prince Yuri to Sora whilst Princess Serena mystifiedly stumbled into her private quarters.

   “Everything.” Sora snickered.

   “What on the Gods’ green Earth is going on here?” Princess Serena exclaimed.

   She was awed in how baffled she was. Her eyes were wide open as she was forced to confront the very bizarre sleeping conditions expected of her. Never in her life had seen so many mattresses and pillows piled high on a bed. It looked as though they all went up unto the ceiling and as though there was barely any room for her to sleep at all.

   “How am I meant to sleep here?” she asked, hostile.

   “This is a very old custom in my lineage. Every princess must spend one night in the most sublime luxury we can present, or it would bring disgrace to our House. So, please, just for one night, my dear Princess Serena, please put up with it for if you reject it, you reject my hand in marriage. I refuse to court a woman who would not respect such a long-held tradition.” Prince Yuri lied.

   Princess Serena erred and she glanced at the consorts. Sora had his hand clamped over his mouth in restrained glee. The other looked as innocent as the day he was born, flashing her encouraging smiles to validate the truth of the matter. Princess Serena then conferred with her own consorts. Trusting their judgement. Gloria made a cut-throat gesture whereas Grace looked positively over the moon with how novel it was.

   “Very well then, I shall honour this custom. I am many things, including rude but if you so wish then I shall… I shall sleep here.” Princess Serena conceded.

   In smarmy bluster, Prince Yuri rushed her and grabbed her hands. Once again, noting of their softness as he smiled with duplicitous intent. Yet, it was a pretty look on his cattish face regardless.

   “Thank you so very much, my love, now please, sweet dreams. I hope you want for nothing during the night. Enjoy your stay here. I shall see you in the morning, my dear.” Yuri said and in his, mouth as he spoke what were intentioned as lies, he couldn’t help but feel a sweet and fizzy feeling. It was giddy. He almost liked it.

   Princess Serena swallowed. “Very well then, Yuri, I shall see you in the morning. Sweet dreams.”

   Then, to seal the faux sincerity, Prince Yuri pressed a kiss onto Princess Serena’s cheek. Her heart fluttered and his lips tingled. He smiled and then pardoned himself and his own consorts, leaving Princess Serena in the dark with Gloria and Grace.

   Gloria and Grace aided in helping Serena to the mount of her bed. It was a struggle and a half, but Princess Serena was able to get to the final layer and she snuggled in tight. Gloria and Grace bade her good night and Princess Serena was alone. She took a breath and closed her eyes and as she tried to lull herself to sleep, she was racked with the sensation that something was very wrong.

   Meanwhile, Prince Yuri entered his own bedroom and he felt grand. And he felt that way all throughout the night. A beautiful and wondrous slumber because he was utterly certain that come morning, he would be able to oust Princess Serena as some sort of con-artist and he would never have to marry her.

   Though, his sleep was tinged with haunted memories of her sharp eyes and her sharp rapier. He would miss having someone to spar with who was prepared for underhanded tactics and had rather soft hands and a kinship with him regarding lonely childhoods. But, overall, Prince Yuri slept fabulously even if there was a bittersweet element to what he believed was his impending victory.

   Princess Serena was sleeping similarly in her meticulously and heavily laden bed. By all accounts, this was the truest height of luxury as it felt as though her bed consisted of several stories and each layer was soft and fluffy and yet… something was intrinsically wrong. It was uncomfortable. There was something, somewhere, which was causing her inordinate contrary.

   And it wasn’t just the sugar and ice personality of her betrothed. One moment he was being awful to her and the next, it felt like they were making genuine strides in their potential relationship. Princess Serena could hardly believe that she had found herself enamoured with such a peculiar young man. But alas, she had though she may not want to admit it forthright.

   Still, the hours bore on and soon, in came the morning sun and Prince Yuri could not have been more thrilled. He had not felt so refreshed. He couldn’t wait to have this fraudulent princess exiled from his kingdom, and more importantly, from his heart which was beginning to waver from its initial ambitions. The morning sun was sweet but the thought of victory sweeter. Even when tinged with the bitter of not having the chance to continue duelling with her or continue admiring her more splendid qualities.

   With a mixed expression, Prince Yuri drew close to Princess Serena’s chambers and he was not the only one. His consorts, her consorts, his brothers, and his mother had all drawn in close. They all wanted the culmination of all the strange on-goings and schemes which unfolded.

   Thus, Princess Serena was permitted to descend from her bed. Something that Prince Yuri’s elder brothers were shocked to learn the decadent existence of. Their mother, Queen Yoko, looked confidently pleased with herself. She should have known her cunning fourth son would put in place a countermeasure, but she knew the match to be true tinder, so she allowed it.

   And it was her voice which crooned through Princess Serena’s private quarters: “Good morning, my soon to be daughter-in-law, how slept you?”

    Princess Serena’s hair was a shock of indigo and her eyes had lost their verdant, green gloss. She was pale with purple bags under her eyes. She looked more haggard than redolent. She sighed.

   “I slept awful…” she admitted.

   Prince Yuri stiffened. “Awful? You say?” He was nervous. Fidgety.

   “Yes. Awful. Horrid. Terrible. All through the night… It felt like something was digging into my bloody back.” Princess Serena said.

   “Oh Serena,” chided Gloria, “no need for such language.”

   “Oh yes there is Gloria!” Princess Serena argued. “I have never heard of such an insane custom and I slept awful! It – It was like something was underneath all those mattresses and it tortured me through the night.”

   “And what sort of something might that be?” Queen Yoko asked as she glanced between Dennis and Sora.

   Princess Serena scowled. “I dunno… a pea?” she murmured.

   “Close. A pea-nut.” Prince Yuri corrected her.

   “A peanut?” Princess Serena echoed.

   Prince Yuri huffed and he stepped forward. For the third time, he clasped the girl’s soft hands. He looked stridently into her eyes. He took a breath.

   “I must confess,” he began, “I lied. There is no such custom.”

   “I knew it!” Princess Serena exclaimed.

   “But I was convinced by my conniving mother to give you a try. I was concerned you were not ladylike enough for my heart, but I realise now that there are for more interesting things about you than your manners. Such as your swordsmanship and your abrasion. I was… unwilling at first, but truly, you may have my heart, dear and sweet Serena.”

   Princess Serena’s heart pounded. She blinked; eyelashes, and her heart, were sent a-fluttering. She smiled.

   “Thank you, Yuri.” Princess Serena said and for the first time, Prince Yuri let his heart sing with girlish praise over her lack of manners and her overt familiarity.

   “I would be honoured if I could take you as my bride as I see you are not a fraudulent princess or some hellion girl. Well, I mean you are, but I’ve decided I would prefer a shrew to some perfect doll. I would prefer you a thousand times over any other woman that the soothsayer might be able to match me.” Prince Yuri continued.

   “Hey, calling me a shrew was uncalled for, but very well. I accept. And I would be honoured if I could take you as my groom.” Princess Serena replied.

   “Aw! I love a happy ending.” Grace cooed, only to have her sister elbow her.

   But she wasn’t the only one. The rest of the court were similarly pleased by the fact that Prince Yuri and Princess Serena could begin a union which would signify a happily ever after for them both.


End file.
